Fender
by tudilovesyou
Summary: A story about Spot and his not so manly right hand newsie! Starts right before the strike. I suck at summarys you people know this so just read and like it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok new one yay, so please read and enjoy and review. Not too sure where i'm goin with this one yet, I'm sure it will eventually end up romantic cause that is my forte, but any suggestions would be much appreciated!**

**Dont own em never did**

"They're waiting to see what Spot Conlon is doing, you're the key. That Spot Conlon is the most respected and famous newsie in all of New York, and probably everywhere else. And if Spot Conlon joins the strike, then they join and we'll be unstoppable. So you gotta join, I mean…well, you gotta"

Spot Conlon looked up ad David, "your right Jacky hes got brains but I'se got brains too and more den just half a one and if you'se want me to join the strike walkin mouth over here is gonna have to talk to it"

"I was afraid a this" Boots whispered to Jack

David turned to face Jack "whats he talking about?"

Jack sighed "Hes talking about Fender"

"who's Fender" Dave asked in bewilderment

"Her" boots chimed in.

David looked up and saw a girl a little shorter than Spot but in similar attire, gray newsie cap atop her long brown curls, green suspenders held her pants in place around her petite frame, she had small facial features and freckles, many of them, all in all not too harmful looking. Boy was he wrong.

"How may I be of service Mr. Conlon" she questioned doing an eccentric bow in front of Spot.

"well my dear it seems we got ourselves a proposition from Hattan' and his walkin mouth and I thought maybe before we join he should consult our adviser" Spot explained not taking his eyes of f of David.

"well kid lay it on me" Fender directed towards Jack and David.

"well we're going on strike, Pullitzer jacked up the prices and till it goes back down we wont sell"

Fender broke into a smirk and turned to Spot, "hes kiddin me right"

"no we aren't this isn't a joke" David said a bit too sternly

"ok lets see here Mr. Mouth, what exactly do you plan to do when this backfires in your face"

"its not going to backfire"

Fender stood her ground " alright David?" she questioned sarcastically, "lets say we do join your little strike, what do you think is gonna happen after a week and they still haven't lowered the prices or worse they jack it up again, what are you gonna do when these boys are starving and dying in the streets"

"well I I"

"ok new scenario, what about when the fire under these kids asses dies down and they realize how stupid this really is and they drop you and your little strike I'm not trying to be a bitch Mouth but you gotta face the facts and I wont let some dumbass idea come back to us, Spot and I will not let this happen to our boys I'm sorry its just not gonna happen." She finished firmly.

"but, but you hafta help us" David stuttered.

"Davey just leave it alone they made their decision" Jack said placing his hand on Dave's shoulder and leading him back out of Brooklyn.

"pulled it all outta your ass didn't ya" Spot smirked at Fender.

"always do, ya gotta see how they stand there ground before you join a fight, you don't wanna get there and have them expect us to do all the fightin gotta make sure they're willing to go through with it" she stated quietly.

"yea we learned that one the hard way"

"yea we did".

They walked down the pier and back into the Brooklyn lodging house.

The next morning Spot walked into Fender's room holding up a shirt.

"what do you think about this shirt"

"you wear it every other day whats your point, you got a date tonight or something" she replied tying her shoes.

"yea or something I told Jack that I would have a meeting with him tonight alone"

"you sure that's such a good idea, you know how you get kinda soft around him"

"he saved my life I cant help it, he's my friend"

"well Spot that was fine five years ago but now you have 45 guys you have to worry about"

"Look Fender, you aint my mother so stop trying to act like it I'se a big boy I think I can handle Jack Kelly"

"fine Spot" she replied calmly.

"dats it your not gonna yell at me" Spot asked confused.

"you're gonna do what you want to anyway and its early I'm tired and I don't feel like fighting with you" she rolled over in her bed.

"your so damn annoying sometimes you know that" Spot stormed out of the room.

Later that night Race came to Brooklyn while Spot was in Manhattan with Jack.

"Heya Race what you doin in these parts" Fender smiled down at him from her perch.

"not a whole lot just thought I'd visit, what you takin over Spot's place or something"

"yea right, he'd kill me"

"so whats with you two" Race asked sitting down on the edge of the dock.

"what do you mean" Fender questioned sitting next to him.

"you two are always together are you his girl or not"

"not"

"how long you known him"

"four or five years, what is this like 20 questions or something" she asked sarcastically.

"I'se just curious bout him ya know, not a lot a people know his story figured you could give me an in"

"look I know as much about Spot as the next kid, ya see me and Spot got this kinda don't ask don't tell policy, we both know we had shitty pasts and we leave it at that we have an understanding it is what it is no questions, besides he wouldn't tell me anything even if he wanted to"

she looked up and saw Spot walking towards the pair.

"alright talk over" Fender hurried pulling Race up to a standing position.

"uh huh, look Fender I see how things is goin with you two, you may not think you know a lot bout Spot but you'se see more den any of us just remember dat" He turned and walked away but Race was strange like that always showin up without much of a purpose but almost conquerin the world with every visit.

Spot walked up to Fender and faced her head on.

"so how was your meeting with Jack"

Spot let out a sigh he seemed to have held in for hours.

"that good" Fender smiled.

"he really thinks this strike is gonna work" Spot mumbled walking into the lodging house Fender at his side.

"yea but the important thing is what you think Spot"

"I know, I'm not sure what I think ya know" He replied sitting on his bed and putting his face into his hands.

"yea you do" she replied sitting down next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"its just he don't understand what it's like in the tough parts of this city, kids don't listen when it involves their food and whores and boozes they don't listen unless you make em and he don't see that, ya know he got me in off the streets but he didn't have to deal with that, he had a home his dad went to jail, he got refuge then got lodging house there was no one takin care a me, there was bulls, and gangs and shit like that"

"cmon Spot stop feeling sorry for yourself ya makin me sick"

"cant you just show a little bit of sympathy for me" He growled obviously offended.

"Join the strike Spot, you know you want to and they'll probably die if you don't" she sighed removing her hand and placing it on her forehead.

The strike was finally over and the newsies had won, a fete no one saw coming especially Spot and Fender, but what she really didn't expect was to see him riding into Brooklyn with Teddy Roosevelt.

"thanks, Governor" Spot waved at the retreating carriage.

"well that's something you don't see everyday" Fender smirked as Spot approached her.

He looked around for any of his boys but they were still all in Manhattan celebrating and probably would be for a while.

Fender watched him wondering what on earth he was doing, until he broke into the biggest smile she had ever seen.

"We won can you believe jeeze that's amazing , It was all so unreal and wow I cant believe it, did you see it I mean god"

Fender couldn't help but giggle. "well I'm glad you're happy your majesty"

Spot looked at her and smiled, "God your gorgeous"

She smirked, "well how the hell do you think I get your ass outta half the shit you get yourself into, it's definitely not my charm."

"so what are you gonna do tonight" Spot asked laying down letting his feet dangle over the water under the docks.

"Probably sleeping I haven't done that in three days" she replied quietly doing the same

"why not" He questioned genuinely concerned.

"well someone had to worry about what would happen if this whole strike thing didn't work to our favor"

"you worry too much"

"no I don't"

"yea you do" Spot countered.

"do you want to go for a swim tonight because I would gladly arrange it for ya" Fender was starting to get irritated.

"whoa whats ya problem I'se was only having polite banter"

"I'm just stressed out this whole thing has taken it's toll on me ya know" she covered.

"ok how bout you tell me the truth" Spot looked at her with those eyes.

"ya know I know that you're only 18 but you're eyes are all grown up kinda scary"

"stop changing the subject, here I'll close my eyes so you're not tempted by my perfection" he replied closing his eyes eccentrically.

"you are so full of shit, it was just Race he tried to get in my head ya know, telling me that I don't know nothing about you and I should because we are so close he was just making a big deal outta nothing I spose"

"obvious"

"what"

"he's trying to get in yer pants by makin ya hate me because he knows that I wont let you near him in a million years" he said sternly.

"you know I hate it when you act like you can boss me around and protect me from the world"

"I know"

She sighed and laid back down.

"thanks" she finally said.

Spot didn't say anything and he didn't need to he just smiled.

REVIEW NOW PLEASE!


	2. AN Read

Hey guys

Guess what this story SUCKS!! Lol! Which is why I am revising it a bit, its going to be the same basic story line and characters but anyone who has read it can see that its very all over the place and not particularly well written which is because I started writing it a long time ago and didn't really read it before I started posting it. So that's in the works and stay tuned, there will soon be a new and improved FENDER!!

THANKS

Love Tudi!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey all!! So this story is forever and a day old and a little jumpy to say the least but I have finally been inspired to update my newsies fics. One of the reasons it has taken so long is that my computer with all my stories crashed and I lost all my stuff so this is kind of similar to the chapter I had written but definitely not as good ( I really loved the old one I had on the poop computer). Hope you all like it and just stick with me because it's going to get better I promise because I like where my mind is going with this story…stay tuned, and REVIEW!!!**

That night the biggest party New York had ever seen was being held at the Brooklyn Lodging house, one would assume Manhattan would be the ideal celebration location but Spot insisted that the hero of the strike, Jack Kelly, not lift a finger in the ways of party planning.

It was midnight, the party was a success and still in full swing, Fender was hiding on the roof in an attempt to drown out the sounds of victory, she was proud of her boys but the whole thing was quite stressful and the idea of losing her livelihood terrified her.

She had been lying on the roof for a good hour before she heard the sound that she recognized so well

Click….swish….click…..swish…..click…..swish, Spot, the distinct sound of his swagger always gave him away, step left slide right, and if that didn't do it his smell did, it was always pipe tobacco, sea air, and newspaper ink , it was her favorite smell and had been for some time.

"Spot." She stated softly.

"How did you know it was me?" he questioned lying down next to her.

"You just have to know what to listen for." She replied

"Sorry about the party, I know it's not really your thing." He lay down next to her stroking her hand softly.

"It's alright Spot, I'm proud of you guys and you should celebrate, it's an amazing thing you've done."

"It really is isn't it?" she could hear the smile in his voice; feel the pride beaming off of him. "But what is wrong with you, something has you thinking much too hard."

She sighed, he knew her too well, she didn't answer for a few long minutes but he waited patiently. "You ever think about what you're going to do after this?"

"What do you mean after this, after the newsies?"

"Yea, I mean we're 18 Spot and we can't be newsies forever."

"I know. You're right."

"You know sometimes I come up here and I think about what it's going to be like after newsies, I wonder if I'll ever experience something great."

"What do you mean something great?" she was confusing him.

"I mean like, in the pape last week I read this article about this huge ship they're planning on building over in Ireland, I think I'd like to see it someday or you remember that book you gave me last Christmas, I wonder if I'll ever be adventurous like that, I don't want to be a street rat forever Spot."

She had been like this more and more over the past few months, it worried him. "You think too much Katie, stop worrying about life happening to you and just let yourself happen to life."

She rolled over and leaned up on her elbow so she could look down at him, "you haven't called me that in a long time."

"Yea well you haven't scared me with your thinking in a long time." He smiled and brushed a strand of her hair away from her eyes.

"Sorry, I don't mean to worry you. I wish I wasn't like this sometimes." She mumbled into his chest.

Spot laughed, "You worry me but I wouldn't change the way you think for the world. You're going to see the world one day Katie, because you're scared of what will happen if you don't, your life is going to be a crazy ride and you're going to enjoy every minute of it, I have faith in that. You will see great things in this world, you will be great."

He felt her smile against his chest and knew that for the time being he had calmed her, he knew she would be the most spectacular woman one day, if she would just let herself let go of reality and embrace her dreams.


End file.
